Ya había visto esa cara
by samanthaaleyva
Summary: Es muy difícil descifrar el amor en la adolescencia, pero es peor el dolor al saber que no eres corresponida. ¿Qué eliges primero? ¿La verdadera amistad o alguien que no te valora?


Esta historia está basada, en cierta parte, en mi triste y desgraciada vida amorosa:) Esta historia se irá actualizando en cuanto yo pueda, ya que ahorita mi estado de ánimo no es muy estable que digamos, y si estuviera escribiendo esta historia acorde a mi estado de ánimo… todos los personajes estuvieran MUERTOS! haha n.n' Espero que sea de su total agrado y pronto la iré actualizando. Gracias a todos y porfa.. Dejen reviews. xD

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

1. Los personajes (incluyendo al equipo de Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten) tienen 14. Mientras que los Senseis se mantienen con su edad normal. Esta historia ocurre en el Colegio Konoha. Universo Alterno.

2. Sasuke no es el típico chico apuesto como lo es en la serie original, Ino no lo conoce aún. En este fic tendrá una tendencia con aires rockeros/punkosos y tenderá a ser un chico solitario y no muy sociable.

3. Sasuke, Lee y Naruto son muy buenos amigos. Ellos conforman un pequeño grupo. Por parte de las chicas, en el grupo solo están Sakura e Ino inicialmente. Posteriormente se irán agregando las demás según pase la historia.

4. Estamos a principios del año escolar (Septiembre), pero Sasuke va en la escuela "Nueva Generación de la Hoja".

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así Neji y Sasuke no fueran tan fríos, odiosos ni perversos, por lo tanto; hubiera SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno y NaruHina.3 Y Asuma aun estuviera vivo… :'(

* * *

Bla bla – Narración de historia según Sakura.

-"Bla bla"- Dialogo de los personajes

_Bla bla_ – Flashbacks y eventos pasados

"**Bla bla"** – Inner del personaje

* * *

**Ya había visto esa cara**

**Capítulo 1: Una parte de mi?**

Vaya… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bien. Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 14 años, nací en Tokyo y he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Viví una infancia muy feliz, bastante feliz a ser verdad. Pertenezco a la clase media, casi alta, nunca me ha faltado nada, ni a mí, ni a mis hermanos; Takeshi y Tomoko. Mis padres y mis tías con quienes vivo me han sabido tratar y proteger, tanto, que soy una chica bastante caprichosa y manipuladora. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, aún cuando no lo pueda tener. Soy muy egoísta y no me interesa la vida de los demás, solo la mía. Siempre me han enseñado a mezclarme con las personas de… no tantos recursos como yo, pero al parecer no se me da, así que actualmente curso segundo de secundaria en un colegio élite, personas con dinero. Me he logrado mantener ahí debido a mi beca que otorga el estado.

Entre al Colegio Konoha desde sexto básico*, tuve muchos amigos y fui muy popular, tanto, que mantuve una relación con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Kiba Inuzuka y hasta forme un grupo enorme de amigas. Era una chica feliz, pero jamás me imaginé que ahí habría alguien, que por más insignificante que fuera, marcaría una GRAN diferencia más adelante. Al entrar a la secundaria, al parecer, todo se desvaneció. Debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que ingresaron, los grupos de la escuela básica* fueron separados para hacer un reacomodo de alumnos, por lo tanto, me habían separado de mis amigas. Pasaron meses y seguíamos juntándonos en los descansos* pero no era como antes. Meses después ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra. Cada quien había formado su grupo nuevo, con nuevas integrantes y era poca la comunicación entre nosotras. Logré entablar amistad con algunas chicas, pero eran un poco extrañas y algo envidiosas. De ellas solo quedé yo e Ino. De ser esa gran chica popular e inteligente, pase a ser una chica antisocial, con pocos amigos.

Al pasar a segundo de secundaria, fui estrechando lazos amistosos con Naruto, al que todos tachaban como el payaso perdedor de la clase, quien pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, al que le cuento todo.

Quién diría que fue en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 14 de Naruto donde lo vi… ¿Por primera vez?

_15 de Septiembre;_

_Kiba, Lee y yo nos encontrábamos en la mesa de los Snacks, mientras Naruto buscaba algún lugar libre donde acomodar su iPod y sus bocinas. _

_-"¡Kiba, no comas tanto! ¡Qué asco! No hables con la boca llena"- Me quejaba yo con una mueca de ligero asco en mi rostro._

_-"Si imbécil, que pareces animal… Ah no! Ya lo eres, jajaja" – agregó Lee, en tono bromista a lo que Kiba le respondió con solo una mirada y un leve golpe en el hombro._

_Era una charla bastante amena y animada, se oyeron los neumáticos de algún auto pero yo no le tomé importancia y seguí hablando, pero al parecer, todas las miradas parecían atraídas por aquel suceso, sin embargo, seguía sin prestarle importancia alguna. Los neumáticos volvieron a producir aquel ruido rechinante, por lo que deduje que el carro ya había avanzado y que había llegado otro invitado. El silencio fue interrumpido por Naruto;_

_-"¡Sasuke!"- Exclamaba con alegría. Todos los chicos se apresuraban a saludarlo, repitiendo el nombre._

"**¿Sasuke? Me parece haberlo oído antes…" **_Me preguntaba dudosa y trataba de recordar en qué lugar había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente, pero fue en vano.. _**"Porque se emocionan tanto, ¿Qué gran cosa es ese tal Sasuke?" **_Alegaba molesta en mi mente, hasta que decidí voltear y ver quién era ese chico. _

_Fácil: me quedé prácticamente estática… Ni siquiera me preocupe por mi aspecto, que si tengo el copete desordenado, que si se me subió la blusa, que si se me ve mal la camiseta… No me importó nada._

_Al tiempo que lo miré, con mis pequeños ojos brillantes me topé con su mirada fría, que no significaba tanto, pero me estaba viendo. No sé si fue por vergüenza o por inercia, pero tuve que girar mi cabeza al lado opuesto a donde estaba el. Al parecer, el hizo lo mismo. Reacciones de la química._

Volteé y ahí estaba el… un chico bajito de estatura, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. No era muy apuesto ni nada, pero yo lo encontraba muy lindo. Sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando lo vi, fue una sensación hermosa que podría repetir mil veces. No pregunté quién era, puesto que iba a resultar muy obvio para Naruto o Lee. Todos los invitados, a excepción de otros tres que se habían ido temprano, nos sentamos a platicar. Éramos aproximadamente siete u ocho. Como yo era la única mujer, no tenía muchas oportunidades para intervenir en la charla, así que prefería reservarme mis comentarios "femeninos". Afortunadamente los chicos salieron libres de los ataques de la testosterona, pues yo pensaba que el sexo iba a ser el tema de conversación principal entre ellos. Sasuke parecía un poco incómodo al principio, pues él era el único que no estudiaba en Colegio Konoha y no conocía a la mayoría de nosotros, pero pronto pareció agarrar confianza y comenzó a hablar sobre las travesuras que él, Naruto y Lee hacían en sexto de primaria.

Ok… Esperen… Volvamos a repasar esa oración: _"comenzó a hablar sobre las travesuras que él, Naruto y Lee hacían en sexto de primaria."_

Ahí estaba todo lo que quería saber. En esa corta oración. A lo que yo recuerdo, Naruto y Lee estuvieron en sexto en el Colegio Konoha, no iban precisamente en mi salón, pero Naruto cursó conmigo el nivel Avanzado de Inglés, incluso también Lee estuvo algunas semanas en en nivel Avanzado pero después lo bajaron a Intermedio, ¿pero y él? No recordaba. Sasuke. Esa pregunta me turbó durante toda la noche. Al parecer esa noche me había favorecido bastante, pues yo era la única chica entre tantos hombres, aunque no recordaba quien era, había conocido a Sasuke y por último, el y yo éramos los últimos ahí en la fiesta. Minutos después me enteré que él se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Naruto, así que yo ya era la última. Recuerdo cuando me fui; Sasuke estaba sentado en la esquina de la cajuela de una pick up estacionada afuera y Naruto estaba parado un lado de él, mi madre estaciono mi carro justo frente a Sasuke. Mientras cohetes sonaban y relucían en el cielo, me despedí de Naruto dándole un fuerte "abrazo de oso", para después pararme frente a Sasuke. El se inclinó, y me besó la mejilla. ¡Te lo juro que parecía piel de pompita de bebé!

Había llegado a mi casa, e impaciente, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi anormal y desesperada actitud, busqué entre varios libros y finalmente encontrñe lo que buscaba: _"Siente el rugido del líder. Colegio Konoha Generación 2000-2006"._ Era el anuario de graduación, de cuando estudiábamos en sexto y rápidamente busqué en sexto "C". Ahí estaba… él era… _Uchiha Sasuke. _Ahí recordé. La verdad era que yo jamás me había fijado en el. Si lo había visto, pero no sabía su nombre y para ser sincera, me parecía un total e incompetente _looser_. No sabía cómo o desde cuando, pero yo ya me estaba enamorado de él.

Por esos días, le pedí a Naruto que me pasará el correo de Sasuke, porque la verdad me había caído muy bien (bastante bien, diría yo) y quería seguirlo frecuentando, aparte de que lo quería conocer más, pero jamás se me ocurrió contarle lo ocurrido a Ino, pensé que eran las hormonas o tal vez algo sin importancia, o que al menos ella iba a tirarme a lo loco. Ese día en la tarde agregué a Uchiha en mi lista de contactos. Desde ese día comencé a conocerlo y me interesaba cada vez más en él y con el paso del tiempo la confianza entre nosotros dos se iba haciendo más grande y fuerte… Todos los días platicábamos, de cualquier tontada o ridiculez, pero platicábamos y cada vez me iba haciendo más ilusiones yo sola, hasta apoditos le ponía.

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

qe onda

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

nada escucho musica

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

tu

**sakura haruno :D dice**:

igual..

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

ayy me traume con la de supermassive black hole

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

en vivo esta bien curada

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

escucha la de plug in baby

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

tmb es de muse

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

me gustaa el nombre de la cancion

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

a la saku se cre rockera

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

hjajajjaja

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

ahaha porqee?

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

pq t gusta muse

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

eeeee

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

jajajjaja

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

ahahah, qe alcaso xD

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

qe significa muse?

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

heyy monkey man.. te habloo...

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

eee

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

M:marica U:unidos S: soqetes E:elote

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

xD

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

no es nada

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

hhahahahahahahaha

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

eloteee qe alcasoo xD

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

ya se

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

jajajajajjajajajajja

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

ahahaha

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

nomas es lo primero qe se me ocurio

**sakura haruno :D dice:**

waaw! enserio uchiha? 8-) si no me dices ni me entero yo!

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

aaaaaa

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

qe inteligente

**...:::$A$UK€:::... dice:**

ajjajajja

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, fue corto pero luego vendrán otros. Les prometo que lo actualizaré en cuanto pueda y en cuanto tenga tiempo. Como un pequeño anuncio, este fic esta destinado a los corazones rotos y al amor no correspondido. No habrá parejas, lo siento.. :( Se las debo. Claro que habrá "flirting" y coqueteos y todo pero no veo posibilidades, ya que como es basado en mi vida, ni yo ni mis amigas (quienes seran las interpretes de las kunoichis) tenemos pareja (somos SINGLE LADIES! :D), excepto mi amiga quien personifica a Ino. Ella tiene novio, pero como no va en el colegio donde estudiamos, preferiría no incluirlo. Sin mas que decir, muchisimas gracias. Dejen reviews porfavor! :S

Dedicado a mis amigas: Paulina Amador, Mitzi Naranjo, Kassandra Siqueiros, Sofía Martínez y al David Garavito de pilón. xD

los quiero tontos!

SALUDOS


End file.
